one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta vs Wonder Woman
Vegeta vs Wonder Woman is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventh OMM. Description Dragon Ball vs DC! Royal showdown! Vegeta was in my first battle three years ago, let's see how he fares further down the road against the Amazon Princess. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: The Watch Tower (DC) Wonder Woman could see the attack from Frieza coming a mile away. The alien tyrant was assaulting various cities across the world, but another person had been sent to engage. Instead, she was sat back trying to babysit the cranky Vegeta. "The strategy is all wrong, princess." Vegeta snapped. "No. Batman knows what he is doing. Just sit back and be patient." Wonder Woman said calmly. "To hell with patience! You think Frieza will patiently ''blow up the planet?" he shot back. He then tried to rush out of the hangar, but Wonder Woman launched her lasso around his ankle and brought him back down. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned around. "I ain't afraid to hit you, Amazon." "Give me your best; I can take it." Wonder Woman retorted. '''This oughta be a match to remember. Fight!' Vegeta immediately began assaulting Wonder Woman's defence with his ki energy. Wonder Woman's shield held tough, and she was able to launch her sword right at the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta dodged, and then uppercut Wonder Woman, knocking the Amazon into a window. Vegeta went to spear her out the window but she raised her knees in time, knocking him backwards. Her shield then bounced off Vegeta's head, stunning him and allowing her to deliver her kicks and punches before he could muster a defence. Vegeta took the time to go Super Saiyan Blue, and try to blow her off the battlefield. He called energy to his hand. "Galick Gun!" he ordered. Wonder Woman tried to cut him off, but he activated the attack before she could counter. The Watch Tower began falling from orbit, with both royals locked inside. Vegeta was brutalising Wonder Woman now with round house kicks and elbow strikes. The Amazon had to suck it up, and used her flight to escape the sequence. "To Hades with this mess." she snapped, using her lasso to pull debris down and onto Vegeta. The Saiyan emerged again, this time with a Big Bang Attack. Wonder Woman managed to dodge, but the city behind her was not so lucky. She bashed his head with her shield, and then threw the Saiyan against a tree. Vegeta ripped it out the ground and swung at Wonder Woman, who leapt over the attack and used her lasso to ensnare the trunk. She then ripped it back, clattering Vegeta in the face, knocking him out cold. KO! Wonder Woman landed behind him, and made a point of keeping him restrained with her lasso while she rushed to aid the people of the city he had just destroyed. In the meantime, Frieza was still fighting overhead. Catching Batman and Superman off guard thanks to the distraction the Watch Tower had caused. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Wonder Woman! Category:Peep4Life Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees